


Stationery

by argonautic



Series: Works that didn't turn out like I thought [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: Couldn't chisel it down to a drabble, not so satisfied with it as a droubble either. At least it fits the scope of this series.Inspired bythisNSFW Tumblr post - I plead responsible for the weird clash of fandoms.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: Works that didn't turn out like I thought [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Stationery

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't chisel it down to a drabble, not so satisfied with it as a droubble either. At least it fits the scope of this series.
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://sidetrek.tumblr.com/post/631970479221194752/) NSFW Tumblr post - I plead responsible for the weird clash of fandoms.

“Shh… You’re being too loud”, Jeremy scolds him without breaking the pace, "You don’t want... the world to know... how much of a slut you are... do you?”

James groans and twitches in response, pushing his hips against Jeremy’s crotch to feel him closer, deeper; he doesn’t want the world to know, Jeremy is more than enough.

It was James’s kink, to fuck in Richard's office. When James confessed it, Jeremy feared such a proposal might include the active involvement of their colleague; James must have read the terror in his eyes because he was quick to clarify, “Without him there – obviously”. Sorted that issue out, Jeremy happily indulged the odd whim, just like he’d already done with James’s inclination for a bit of dirty talking and essentially with every other suggestion James had offered, especially if even only vaguely naughty.

As the last sensible move before ecstasy, James releases his grasp on the edges of Richard's desk and briskly sweeps aside all the stationery within his range, just in time.

An arm across James’s chest, Jeremy holds him steady and chuckles against his nape, “You punctilious perv, I so love you”, mercifully muffling his moans with the other hand.


End file.
